


Hagumi's rain.

by Rayyinday



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: Aka hagumis family, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Marina is loving and supportive, One Shot, Theyre in love id die for them, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayyinday/pseuds/Rayyinday
Summary: After her mom has another breakdown, Hagumi gets a visit from a worried Ako in the rain, after she messages her a worryingly sad message, telling her she feels scared of her mom.





	Hagumi's rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to the whole writing fanfiction thing, but I needed this more then anyone. Enjoy this comforting haguako story!

It was 11 PM. Raindrops slipped against her nose. Or maybe it was tears, from stress, and the thought something had happened. She could feel her insides internally twisting, the cold wind pushing her back, as if it where her sisters hands, holding her back from going there, scared she might get hurt. After all, Tomoe didn't know how it felt to live with such parents. Tomoe didn't know what they could do when they're mad. And she didn't want Ako to be hurt, but Ako didn't care. The wind didn't stop her, and neither did the fear of being caught by the Kitazawa family. Nothing mattered, not after she recieved that text message from Hagumi. She said she was scared of... Them. Of that woman. That witch, that evil witch. She wanted to help, she wanted to, more then anyone. She shivered, both from the now strengthening rain, and the thought that Hagumi was with nobody but the thoughts inside her head, and that witch of a mom. Like a car pressing the breaks, Ako stopped running upon arriving at Hagumis house. Hagumi had a garden outside her house, and her rooms window was right above it.

 

Ako, still shivering, coughing and breathing heavily, tired from all the running, raised her phone up to her ear. "Hagumi? The window, open it!" Ako spoke instantly, the moment the phone connected. Hagumi's hand was visible, as she slowly, carefully opened the windows curtains. Her eyes widened, as if she was surprised to see Ako out there. She knew Hagumi couldn't speak yet. Not until she's outside. Ako moved her hand, motioning Hagumi to come outside. For a moment, the curtain closed, and when it opened again, Hagumi was in a coat, and holding what seemed like a long, firm rope. One often used in rope climbing in the gym. Her eyes shined with determination, as she opened the window, and tied the rope around the handle. Ako ran to the window, holding her hands out, just incase Hagumi falls while climbing down. Slowly, but surely though, Hagumi managed to get down. And towards the end, she let go, falling into Akos arms bridal style, and letting go of the rope.

 

"Ako!" Hagumi put her arms around Ako, almost making her fall back, but Ako didn't care. She held Hagumi in her arms, spinning around with her. "Hagu...!" There was a moment where the two of them felt like they might die if they're caught. It felt like Romeo and Juliet, having to sneak out to see eachother, but they both knew the situation was much different then that. Hagumi's body was so warm, but Ako knew they had to get out before her mbom finds them. She put her down, breaking Hagumi's fairytale moment. "Where should we go?" Ako asked nervously. She never ran out like this before. "Circle!" Hagumi, breaking out of her emotional state, was already dragging Hagumi behind her. And while the outside was freezing cold, hagumi's hand, holding Akos as they ran to circle, couldn't be warmer.

 

As they arrived, Hagumi sat with Ako, wheezing. "You're... As fast as... The flames of... The... Um..." Ako couldn't think of anything to complete that sentence. "Like the dark horse of... Um... The overlord of fiery!" There we go! They where sitting under the circle roof. A heater was open, helping Hagumi and Ako regain their body's warmth. But they where still shaking, breathing heavily. Marina sat at her counter, watching the two girls breath, in and out. "Hagumi?" She asked. Hagumi turned her head to Marina, who scanned Hagumi and Ako. They where huddled together with Hagumi's coat draped over both of them. Marina already knew what's going on. She didn't need to ask. "... Do you two want tea?" She asked calmly. "Y-yea! That'll be awesome! Bubble tea! Please!" Ako turned to Hagumi, as if asking for confirmation on what she would prefer. "lemon tea!" Hagumi said energetically. Even with all the energy, the crack in her voice made the atmosphere feel gloomy. Even Marina noticed. She nodded, smiling sadly, before turning away, to make them tea. When her footsteps disappeared into the small kitchen in circle, a sigh escaped Hagumi's lips.

 

"... I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "What for?" Ako responded. "For... Making you worry. Because now, you might have gotten a cold, or something. I got you sick... All because you came to help." Ako couldn't understand Hagumi fully, but she could most certainly understand her enough to know the struggle of feeling like a burden. "You're not bothering me, Hagu!" She held Hagumi's hand in hers, coming closer. Hagumi's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean so much to me, Hagu-San! You mean the world to me! You're like my... Dark, princess of life, more powerful then... um... any mortal! And sometimes, you'll need me, your DARKER... Erm... Queen? Yea, queen! Demon queen of misery, to save you, like a dark knight, on my really cool horse! And sometimes, you can do the same for me! And be my demon princess! Or queen!" For a moment, Hagumi didn't respond, but before she knew it, her tearful eyes dried, and the tears slipping against her cheeks where dried, by the warmth coming from the blush forming on her. "Ako-chan..." She mumbled. "I love you, Hagumi. You know I do! And... I want to see all your emotions, because even when you're sad, you look cute! And even when you cry, it's fine! Even when you want a hug, It's ok! Even when you need a friend, you're still just as cool!" Ako pouted. "So stop trying to hide away from us all! You'll only hurt yourself more... And... I want you to be safe." Her soft hand slid across Hagumi's cheek, rubbing away newly formed tears of mixed joy, and relief. "The more I get to know you, the more I see a... Magical, dark cloud above you! And it rains all the time, and... I want to be your sun, and make a mysterious rainbow form above you!" Akos tone was concerned, but so soft, and so welcoming "... Ako... I... I want that too...!" Hagumi mumbled under her breath. She couldn't stop herself anymore. The whole night, the screaming of her parents, the beating of bottles against the wall, the shattering glass, the screaming and crying, and pain, everything was too much. And having Ako there... Someone like Ako, being there for her... She closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Putting her lips on Ako's. Ako returned the kiss, nervously shaking. They both still weren't used to kisses. It made them both nervous, but this was worth it. Hagumi's lips tasted like cherry, and Ako softly inhaled the smell of her, holding her closer. But after a few seconds, that felt like an eternity, Marina suddenly walked in, alerting Hagumi and Ako, making them both move back from eachother. "Hahaha! Did I interrupt you girls? Go on, I'll leave the tea here if you want me too." Marina awkwardly started backing away. "N-no! It's fine!" Hagumi blurted out. Marina smiled softly, getting closer, and putting the tea cups in the girls hands. She sat on the ground together with them. 

 

"You know, Hagumi, you're very brave to run off like that." She said. "But don't worry; I won't tell your mom. Just come back home soon, okay? You'll make her worry." She rubbed Hagumi's head, looking towards Ako. "Take good care of Hagumi; and you do the same for Ako, ok?" They both nodded. "One day, maybe you can move in together, when you're grown up, and you won't need to run here anymore!" Ako's gears where spinning. As if she suddenly got a bright idea. "That's it!" She shouted, startling both Marina, and Hagumi. "Huh?" Hagumi, confused, rubbed her head. "When we grow up, lets live together! And then, you won't be with your mom anymore!" Ako held Hagumi's hands in her own, squeezing them up to her chest. "I... I don't know. My mom will be lonely, and..." But the look in Ako's eyes... It made Hagumi feel at ease. Calm, happy. She can never feel that at home. The feeling of being home was always described to her... Just like the way she feels when shes with Ako Being with someone who makes you feel at home, living with them; maybe, just maybe, thats what Hagumi always needed. "... I'll think about it." Ako smiled. "Ok! And when we do, we can get married, and adopt 3 kids, and we can call them... Um... Absinthe..." Marina chuckled. "One step at a time, Hagumi! You're young, don't think about it so quickly! Have some fun as teens first. Then, kids later." Hagumi and Ako joined in the laughter. Hagumi held Ako's hand in hers. Even if she needed to get back home soon, for now, she was feeling at ease away from her mother. Somewhere joyful, with people who loved her. Somewhere where she felt... Safe. Somewhere with... Ako!


End file.
